1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and more particularly to a fixing device for an extension tube of an exercise device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are more and more peoples can not set aside a little time to take exercise outdoors such that many types exercise device are marketed for these peoples who are busy but want to take exercise. For mass-production, these exercise devices are usually standardized. However, users have different heights such that the exercise device usually has an extension tube disposed thereon for adjusting the height/length of a part, such as a seat, for different users. Consequently, a fixing device a necessary for securing the extension tube after adjusted to a suitable height/length.
A conventional fixing device for an extension tube of an exercise device usually only provide an actuate force, such as pushing or clamping, to enhance the friction between the fixing device and the extension tube such that the safe coefficient thereof is low. Furthermore, some conventional fixing devices can not be used to an extension tube that has an oval-shaped cross-section. They need to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional fixing devices for an extension tube of an exercise device.